1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sprinkler systems and, more particularly, to a sprinkler system designed for cooperation with an array of ceiling tiles supported on a grid of rails.
2. The Prior art
Sprinkler system are in wide use today in office buildings, factories and including some homes. In 1941, Ernest Soucy of Rumford, Me., developed a sprinkler system for chimneys, see U.S. Pat. No. 2,297,808. Soon thereafter, protection caps for automatic sprinkler heads were introduced, designed to protect the temperature sensitive elements associated with sprinkler heads against chemical corrosion and mechanical stress, see U.S. Pat. No. 2,890,758. A more sophisticated protection cap for automatic sprinkler heads is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,388,747 that issued to R. M. Hodnett in 1968. And an improved sprinkler connection to a scrubber duct carrying noxious and inflammable gases has been disclosed in a recently issued U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,470 to Gaulin.
The art is thus both old and extensive. Yet there is still plenty of room for improvements.